More Than This
by KatrinaHighKick
Summary: Omega-verse. Before Seiya sets out to Pallasbelda, he has one more night to spend with the woman he loves. SeiSao.


**Timeline:** Between episodes 63 and 64 of Saint Seiya Omega.

**Author's Note:** This fic stems from a seemingly innocuous detail that caught my eye: at the end of episode 63, we see Seiya, Saori and the bronzies standing in front of Athena's statue at the Palaestra in the middle of the night. In episode 64, the first scene shows daylight at the Sanctuary, then it shows Seiya carrying a sleeping Saori to her quarters. Given the time-lapse of night and day between episodes, it's implied that they spent the night together. I know it could be argued that it just took a long time for them to travel back to the Sanctuary, but we saw both of them teleporting to the Palaestra in ep 63, so that shouldn't take long. Mere coincidence or not, it was enough reason for me to write something about it.

**Warning:** This fanfic is more saccharine than a candy bar with honey on top. It might break your brain, give you hot flashes, and cause palpitations. Also, fair warning, you will never look at the Sagittarius constellation the same way again.

**Disclaimer: **All characters belong to Masami Kurumada and Toei Animation. The song "More than This" belongs to Vanessa Carlton.

**More Than This**

Night had fallen at the Palaestra. The streets were quiet, everyone had retired for the evening. That is, everyone except the group gathered in front of Athena's statue. Saori Kido, or Athena for most, stood with Seiya and the Bronze Saints. They were quiet, pondering the latest discovery: the location of Pallas's hideout. The time to take action had arrived.

Seiya turned to the Bronze Saints and commanded, "Koga, go inform the other Saints that they're to set out to Pallasbelda tomorrow. We'll meet at the city's front gate."

Haruto chimed in, "What's the plan once we're there?"

"You must clear the path to Pallas's castle as much as you can. When the time comes, I'll join you with the other Gold Saints." Saori told them. "I'm counting on all of you."

"Saori-san, are you joining us in battle?" Koga asked, surprised, only to be answered with a resolute nod from the goddess. "I see. Well, let's go everyone. We have to tell the others."

Once they were gone, Seiya turned to Saori. "I'll walk you to your chambers," he offered, but Saori shook her head.

"I've relinquished my Palaestra residence to make more room for the refugees," she explained. "Let's go back to the Sanctuary. To Sagittarius." She gave him a meaningful glance. Both of Seiya's eyebrows shot up at her request, she usually wasn't so blunt about their night-time encounters.

His reaction did not go unnoticed by Saori. "Seiya, last time we were involved in a war, we didn't get a chance to say goodbye. I lived with that regret for 13 years." Seiya grimaced a bit at her words, even though there was truth to them. He just really hated thinking about the years he'd lost. Saori's expression softened and she took his hands in hers, seeking and giving reassurance. "For all we know, these could be the last moments we have together for a while. Can we just... Hold each other through the night?"

The Sagittarius Saint smiled warmly. "I could never say no to that," he said, donning his Cloth. No matter what fate awaited him tomorrow, tonight he would spend it with the woman who held his heart so tightly in her delicate hands. "Do you mind if I carry you?"

"You do remember that I can teleport there, right?" She pointed out with a tinge of sarcasm, since everyone had already witnessed her teleport to the Palaestra's front gate earlier in the day.

"Yes, but... You just sacrificed more of your life-force to find Pallas, I just thought you might be tired." He replied, sheepishly scratching the back of his head. Even though that was the main reason for his offer, the prospect of flying into the night with her was more than a little appealing.

Saori chuckled faintly. "I'm just kidding. Thank you for always thinking of my well-being." She smiled amiably at him, slipping her hand in his and giving it a light squeeze. Seiya smiled in return and kissed the back of her hand. Public displays of affection, however mild and innocent, were something they avoided given their circumstances. Tonight, however, with an impending battle looming in the horizon, neither much cared for keeping up appearances. Not that there was anyone wandering around at that time of night to see them anyway.

"Hold on tight," he instructed as he picked her up. With a quick nod, Saori wrapped her arms around his neck. Once she was securely settled in his arms, Seiya burned his Cosmos and took off like a shooting star blazing through the night-sky, leaving a beam of golden light in his trail.

As they raced to the stars, Saori couldn't help the gleeful smile on her face. It was such a thrill, to see the world down below getting smaller and smaller, feel the rush of the wind on her face, and have Seiya's arms firmly around her all at once.

She yelped in surprise when Seiya did a barrel-roll and her hold on him instinctively tightened.

"Don't worry, I gotcha!" Seiya laughed joyfully and hugged her closer for emphasis.

They looked at each other, grinning like fools, high on adrenaline. Acting on impulse, Saori seized his lips. Seiya smiled against her lips and deepened their kiss. Neither saw much of the scenery around them for the remainder of the journey.

The 'flight' lasted less than a minute, much less than either would have liked. Seiya steered them to land on a flat area of the roof of the Sagittarius house. Once on solid ground, he gently put Saori down on her feet and dismissed the Sagittarius Cloth, whilst still kissing her.

"That was exhilarating," Saori sighed as she pulled away. Her smile turned into a slight frown upon realizing for the first time where they were. "Seiya? Why are we on the roof?" She asked, confusion evident in her tone.

"Wait here, I'll be right back." With barely contained excitement, he took off in haste. Saori watched curiously as he leapt from the roof and ran into the house.

Taking a look around her, she had to admit that the view from up there was quite spectacular. To the east, a wall of mountains stood tall. Looking south, the roof of the Scorpio house could be seen in the distance, towering over verdant trees. The Aegean Sea could be seen out west, reflecting the bright full Moon which provided the only source of light, accompanied by thousands of twinkling stars.

Seiya returned moments later hauling a huge sack made of cloth with him. He walked over to her and dropped the bundle he'd brought. Reaching inside, he produced blankets and pillows and started laying them out on the roof, effectively assembling a makeshift mattress.

"I figured it's a nice night to watch the stars." He flashed her a charming smile as he pointed to the pile of blankets. The idea delighted Saori, who stepped closer to hug him gratefully.

"That it is." Saori gave him a light peck on his lips, then removed her shoes and sat down on the blankets with her legs outstretched in front of her. Seiya removed his sneakers and sat behind her, wrapping a light throw around their shoulders to shield their bodies from the night breeze. She leaned back against his chest and he kissed her cheek as they settled into a comfortable position to gaze at the heavens above. 'A night with him under the stars...' she smiled dreamily, 'It can't get any better than this.'

_**Cradling stones hold fire bright**_

_**As crickets call out to the moonlight**_

_**And as you lean in to steal a kiss**_

_**I'll never need more than this**_

"You were magnificent today, handling those Pallasites," he commented casually, praising her as they watched the sky.

Saori smirked at his compliment and said, "As were you. It had been a while since I last saw the Atomic Thunderbolt in action."

"And it had been a while since I last saw you bringing an enemy to his knees without lifting a finger. It's always a thrill to watch you do that. Hati never stood a chance," Seiya replied enthusiastically. Truth be told, it had taken him no small amount of effort to contain the smug grin that had insisted on forming on his face while watching Saori deal with Hati with such aplomb.

"Well, he served his purpose. That little display certainly lifted the spirits of the people around the Palaestra." She shrugged dismissively, still staring at the stars, and Seiya chuckled to himself. He had wondered what had made her want to face a mere second class Pallasite, but now he knew. She'd had no real interest in fighting Hati, her main goal had been to reassure the refugees by scaring him away. Warm brown eyes smiled proudly at her, just as they had earlier in the day when they walked the streets of the Palaestra together after the battle. She certainly had the wisdom of the goddess of war.

They went back to stargazing in companionable silence. Saori took Seiya's left hand in hers, absentmindedly sliding her thumb along his calloused knuckles. She sighed contentedly. This was idyllic bliss. Here she was, sharing a quiet moment under a canopy of stars with him, wishing the night would last forever. Which was ironic, since for years she doubted such a moment would ever happen again. She closed her eyes, thanking the heavens for bringing him back to her in a silent prayer.

They stayed like that for a good while until Seiya broke the silence. "Are you really going to join us in battle?" He asked out of the blue, concern evident in his question.

"When the time comes, yes. This is between me and Pallas, it's my fight. I wish I could set out with you tomorrow, but it would be imprudent of my part. At this early stage, my presence there will only do more harm than good. Especially because of this." She looked at the offending object around her right wrist with a disdainful frown. Seiya responded by entwining her right hand in his and squeezing it in reassurance.

Contemplatively, he said, "While part of me always wishes to keep you safe and protected, I know it's something you must do." It had always been a quandary to him, on one hand he loved fighting side-by-side with her, a team in every sense of the word. On the other hand, he loathed thinking of the harm that could come her way. He hated the way his heart constricted painfully when her life was on the line, the despair that gnawed at him at the risk of losing her. In the past, those feelings would drive him insane, desperation making him rush towards an enemy head-on, clouding his judgment.

Over the years he'd learned to not let his emotions get the best of him in battle, he found that keeping a level head would sometimes be more effective when facing a threat to Saori's life. However, the anxiety, despair and anger were still very much there. He had learned to control his reaction to his feelings, but not what he felt. Deep inside, he was still the same Seiya, the one who was chomping at the bit to kick the daylights out of whoever dared to even think about hurting his Saori-san. Only this time, the one he wanted to kick was himself for letting Pallas live and allowing this current mess that they were in to happen. Guilt still festered inside him. Even though Saori had so easily forgiven him, he still couldn't forgive himself. So if she were to join the battle, he would make sure not to fail her again.

"I hope you are aware that I won't be leaving your side once you enter the battlefield, though," he went on, softly brushing his lips on the back of her right hand. She craned her neck around to give him a serene smile, then placed a tender, lingering kiss on his jaw-line. He closed his eyes and grinned, relishing the soft feel of her lips, then he kissed her forehead in return.

"Good. That way I get to keep you from running off and doing something reckless," she teased him good-naturedly.

Seiya feigned being offended at her insinuation. "Reckless? Me? Hmph. I'll have you know that I am perfectly even-tempered. It comes with the Cloth, you know." Saori's lips slowly curled into a smirk, but she decided to say nothing. While it was true that Seiya had reined in his impetuousness over the years, she knew all too well that he could still be as impulsive as ever when the right buttons were pushed. Usually, said buttons tended to involve her, and her state of well-being.

His arms encircled her waist from behind and he pulled her closer to him, and she decided to drop that train of thought and instead give him her undivided attention. Chastely he kissed the junction between her shoulder and neck. As she sighed her approval and reached behind to massage his scalp with her fingertips, he nuzzled her shoulder tenderly and proceeded to shower her with not-so-chaste kisses.

Moist lips skimmed along a shoulder blade, sharp teeth grazed a delicate earlobe. Whispers of kisses behind her ear made her quiver faintly. His hot breath bathing hyper-sensitized skin caused the hairs at the nape of her neck to stand on end. He lavished every inch his lips could get a hold of with soft pecks that made her smile and sigh dreamily, interspaced with moist, languid kisses that triggered thrilling shivers to run down her spine and made her moan under her breath.

With his left hand he scooped her hair out of the way for better access to her back and neck, while his right arm tightened around her waist, clutching her closer to him, mingling the heat of their bodies. Upon feeling a number of searing kisses placed on very specific locations along her upper back, her eyes widened in bewilderment.

"Did you just outline the Sagittarius constellation on my back!?" she squealed, equally baffled and amused.

"Maybe..." Seiya drawled impishly, dragging his lips across the exposed region on her back again but calling out the stars' names as he went.

"Al Nasl..." he called the star representing the tip of the arrow, kissing just below her right shoulder. Goosebumps started breaking out on Saori's skin.

"Kaus Australis..." As the Saint started to outline his constellation's bow, his lips veered towards the middle of her back, leaving a soft peck right at the edge where her skin ended and the fabric of her dress began.

"Kaus Media..." Warm lips inched higher along her spine to place another kiss for another star. Saori giggled softly at his antics, this playfully tender side of him never ceased to delight her.

"Kaus Borealis... Hmm..." The location he envisioned for Kaus Borealis, the top of the archer's bow, was at the base of her neck. He breathed in her heady scent and his tongue darted out to taste her skin as if of its own volition. She inhaled sharply upon feeling the warm, slick muscle exploring a particularly sensitive area. That brief contact was electrifying, enough to awaken the craving that roiled the blood in his veins and he all but forgot the names of the other stars.

All pretense of playfulness was shucked aside faster than a Sagittarius arrow could fly. He hungered for more, more of her fragrant skin, more of her sweet sighs, more of her inebriating warmth. With his free hand he cupped her elegant, delicate neck and held it in place as he started applying suction to it. The feel of her throbbing pulse under his lips, coupled with the soft mewling sounds she was making, added more fuel to the fire building up in him.

"Saori-san..." The way he said her name, the husky timbre of his voice when he said it, brimming with so much raw need, it did wicked things to her, which in turn made her want to do wicked things with him. "Hmm... My sweet Saori..." She heard him mumbling, seemingly lost in his own world as his lips and tongue feasted on her neck, sending thrilling sparks straight to her core. 'Yes... Very, very wicked things, indeed,' was all her arousal-impaired mind could think.

Saori grasped the hand that he had around her waist and started nudging it up. Seiya halted his kisses and watched with bated breath as she guided his palm along her torso. They shared a glance, Seiya's pupils dilating at the sight of Saori's hooded eyes, flushed cheeks, and biting of her lower lip. After a brief moment of hesitation, she placed his hand on the edge of her left breast and gave it a light squeeze, in a veiled but unmistakable invitation.

Seiya groaned his approval and cupped the underside of the offered breast over her dress, kneading it slowly while his lips resumed working their magic on her neck. His other hand travelled down along the length of her body. Hooking a thumb on the hem of her skirt, he dragged his hand up so his fingers glided along the newly exposed skin of her leg as he went.

'So much for just holding each other through the night,' Seiya thought fleetingly as his hands explored leisurely and tenderly. Not that he minded the current situation, not at all in the slightest. 'Especially when she looks the way she does right now...' he noted while stealing a glance at her. The picture of Saori chewing on her lower lip anxiously, her closed eyelids fluttering rapidly, nose twitching as she breathed in erratically, heat painting her cheeks a dusky rose, it turned him on beyond belief. 'Gods, I've missed having her like this!'

Ever since the war with Pallas had started, the Sanctuary had been on high alert, which made it nearly impossible for them to freely indulge each other in their nighttime escapades. The bracelet draining Saori's life-force didn't help things either. Tonight, however, with an impending battle looming on the horizon, Seiya was intent on making the most of the last hours he had with his love.

He took his time exploring her body though, intent on showing with his touch how much he treasured her, wanting to memorize the texture of every inch of skin he touched, and every sound she made when he touched her. A slow-burning fire was just as hot as a fast and furious blaze, but it lasted longer. And tonight, tonight he wanted the fire to burn beyond eternity.

Saori made a sound that was a mix of a giggle and a moan when the hand traveling along her leg tickled behind her kneecap teasingly. Her breath hitched when that same hand slowly crawled up her inner thigh, massaging her flesh with tender intimacy. She wanted him, oh how she wanted him. She wanted to feel his hands touching her uninhibitedly, wanted to feel his kisses drawing out every sigh her body could produce, wanted to feel his body, hard all over, taking her to incredible heights. She wanted to touch him, to hear his groans as she gave herself to him, wanted to see passion burning in his eyes. Parting her thighs slightly, her body silently beckoned him to explore where she wanted him the most. Her already unsteady breathing was becoming even more labored with anticipation as his questing fingers inched closer, and closer...

Just then, Pallas's bracelet made itself known, consuming more of Saori's energy as it started to glow.

'Not now... PLEASE not now...' Saori gritted her teeth and tried to hide the pain that assailed her, but Seiya could feel her sudden tension and shortness of breath.

The moment was shattered, like freezing water poured on an open flame and turning it to ashes.

Immediately Seiya disengaged his hands and lips, his demeanor changing right away from smooth and seductive to frantic and distressed as he tried to comfort her with a hug.

_**We all share the pain of our histories**_

_**But the ache goes away if you could see**_

_**This night under stars, well, I call it peace**_

_**If you say I'll never need more than this**_

He was at a loss of what to do, save from offering her shelter in his embrace while she tried to weather the crippling pain. Manicured fingernails dug into his solid forearms in an attempt to cope with the agony, each aching groan that she tried to suppress felt like a knife stabbing his own heart. After what seemed like an excruciating eternity, the pain gradually subsided. Saori slumped back against Seiya with a long, weary sigh as her complexion slowly regained its color.

"Are you OK?" he finally asked when she seemed to be recovering, to which she answered with a slight nod, her eyes still closed, whilst taking in long, ragged gulps of air. "I'm such an idiot. This is all my fault," he uttered abjectly, his eyes downcast, guilt ravaging him with a vengeance.

Upon hearing the defeat in his voice, Saori sat upright and turned around to face him. "Seiya, look at me. Please?" At her pleading request he had no choice but to acquiesce. "You're far from being an idiot. What you are, is noble." She tried to assure him, but he averted his gaze again. What good was this so-called nobleness when he had failed her? Saori was persistent, however, and cradled his face in her hands, holding his gaze level with hers. "Seiya, listen to me. You have _never_ failed me. _Ever_. Had you gone forward and killed Pallas in her child form, we would be no better than Saga when he tried to kill me as a baby." Seiya's eyes widened as understanding dawned on him, he hadn't thought of it from that angle.

"All these years have taught us that the easy path seldom leads us to the right solution, and we can't know if killing Pallas back then would have ended this war anyway. Even if it had, dwelling in what could have been won't do us any good." As she spoke, Saori took one of Seiya's hands in hers, anchoring him in the present and not in the past. "All we know is that we still have a chance to fight, as bleak as things may seem right now. Our only choice is to move forward, like we always do. We've been through worse, right? I'm still here, and I'm not giving up so easily." She spoke with vehement conviction, her eyes shining with a fierce resolve that spoke straight to his soul, lifting a heavy weight from his shoulders and filling his heart. In a bout of impetuousness he kissed her, trying to convey with it how much her words moved him.

When the kiss ended, he said, "I love you. You know that, right?"

Caught off-guard by his actions, she replied with a blush, "I've heard it a few times..."

"Then you haven't heard it enough. I love you with all my heart, Saori Kido. I love your calm determination, I love how you can see the best in every situation, I love the kindness you show to everyone around you, I love your unwavering faith in us, I love that you refuse to give up. I love that you decide to fight the good fight, day after day, when all those years ago you could have just chosen to turn your back on all of this."

She was about to interject but he quickly kissed her again, effectively silencing her. "And I know that you're too humble to admit it, and that you'll just say that it was only because you're Athena, but the fact that you're Her never forced you to follow this path. Your heart is human just like mine, and it's this beautiful, brave human heart of yours that drives the goddess to do incredible things. It's what's made me fall hopelessly, completely and unquestionably in love with you." His luminous brown eyes bore into hers with the intensity of the brightest star. That gaze, along with his impassioned declaration, overwhelmed her and she was at a loss over how to react, or how to speak with the lump that suddenly formed in her throat.

The best answer she could muster was to take hold of his hand and place it on her chest so he could feel her heartbeat. She held him there for a few seconds, breathing steadily before speaking.

"Can you feel it? Can you feel how it's beating under your hand?" He nodded faintly in response, mystified, and she continued, "When you're out fighting, it thumps restlessly, anxious for you to come home. When you look at me, it skips a beat, so lost that I am in your eyes. When you touch me, it's when it feels the most alive. When you say you love me..." Blue eyes smiled, and the hands holding his squeezed tight. "When you say you love me, it soars to the highest cloud. This human heart belongs to you, Seiya. It always will." The fervency and eloquence of her heartfelt declaration moved Seiya beyond words. Driven by impulse he dipped her in his arms and placed a tender kiss where his hand had just been. He smiled against her chest when he felt her heart accelerating under his lips.

"I'll give it my all to make sure it continues beating for me for years to come," he told her huskily, moving his hand upwards from her chest, sliding along the soft lines of her shoulder towards her neck. Cupping the side of her face, he tenderly caressed her cheekbone with his thumb. "I promise."

She turned her head to place a lingering kiss on his open palm, then smiled at him gratefully and said, "I know you will, Seiya. I've never lost faith in you." He hugged her close, heart to heart, and exhaled a cleansing breath. He was in awe at Saori's ability to soothe his inner turmoil with her tenderness and warmth. They stayed like that for a good while, breaths and heartbeats regulating to a shared rhythm, as if they were one.

_**And the trees grow so thick**_

_**You can barely see through**_

_**And the forest bestows**_

_**All the simplest of truths**_

Once they pulled back from the embrace, Seiya sat Saori across his lap and playfully rubbed his nose on hers. She tilted her head to the side to rest it on his chest and smiled warmly at him.

"This brings memories..." he murmured, and she knew right away what he was talking about. The starry night, the way he held her, the way he looked at her, the way she smiled at him, all invoked images of the first time he had her in his arms.

"For you too?" She ducked her head, suddenly overcome with self-consciousness under his smoldering gaze and averted her attention to the ever-present constellations instead.

"Yeah..." he whispered distractedly, observing with rapt fascination how she scanned the skies contemplatively, as if willing the stars to reveal their secrets to her. Once he realized that he'd been staring for longer than was considered polite, he let out a wry chuckle. Damn this ability of hers to captivate him without even trying...

"Everything alright?" Clear blue eyes turned their attention back to him curiously.

"I was just thinking how, even with all the danger around us, I kept stealing glances at you back then and found it hard to focus on much of anything else. I guess some things never change." He brushed her bangs away from her eyes and slid his knuckles tenderly on her cheek. "You know, I realized one thing that night. Well, many things really, but one thing in particular."

"Really? What was it?" she pressed, her interest suddenly picked.

"How nice it feels to hold you," he replied sheepishly, tightening his arms around her to reiterate his point. "It felt so good to be holding you back then, I just didn't want to let go."

She snuggled further into his embrace and purred, "Hmmm... It felt very nice to be held by you. It still does. I do have to wonder though..." she cocked her head to the side, quirking an eyebrow at him amusedly. "Did that newfound realization of yours sway your decision to jump with me instead of fight them?"

Seiya let out a throaty laugh and replied, "Nah, I really thought it was the only way out back then. But I'll admit, once we had decided to risk taking the plunge, knowing that you'd be in my arms gave me the incentive of following through with it." The Saint buried his nose in her lustrous hair, inhaling deeply, just like he had done on that eventful night. Back then, that simple gesture of breathing in the scent of her perfume was his source of comfort in the midst of their freefall. Tonight, he mused, while it still comforted and centered him, it also incited a plethora of other sensations, feelings and yearnings that had been just beginning to bloom those many years ago. If Seiya had his way, those yearnings would be taken care of before sunrise. "Say, I won't have to jump off a cliff and wait until morning for you to kiss me again, right?" he grinned flirtatiously, eliciting a carefree laugh from Saori.

Saori entwined her fingers behind his neck pulling his face towards hers, and huskily replied, "I'd rather kiss you until morning comes instead..." Seiya's grin broadened even more just before their lips met.

It started with playful, tender pecks. One kiss would barely end and Seiya would dip in for another, and another, and yet another. He couldn't get enough of her kisses. All he knew was that as soon as they'd part, something beckoned him back. Maybe it was the lingering flavor of her on his lips that made him crave for more. Maybe it was that addictive, delicate scent that wafted from her that enticed him back. Maybe it was the delicious feeling of the pliable softness of those lips brushing, sliding and pressing against his. Maybe it was the way she'd look at Seiya, with this sweet, gentle light in her eyes that had an undercurrent of desire and longing for him. Maybe it was all of those things combined, or maybe it was neither of them. It didn't matter, though. For when she flicked her tongue on the corner of his mouth, and her lips parted under his inviting him in to explore, Seiya decided that there needed to be less thinking and more kissing.

_**And you think you'll be happy**_

_**If granted one more wish**_

_**But the truth is you'll never need more**_

_**You'll never need more, you'll never need more than this  
**_

Saori caught his lower lip between hers, suckling on it eagerly. Seiya cradled her head with both of his hands and tilted it to the side as he slowly and sensuously deepened the kiss. Her tongue felt velvety soft as he massaged it with his and he couldn't help the groan of satisfaction that rumbled low on his throat. She moaned into the kiss as they kept leisurely exploring each other's mouths. Antsy hands roamed under a red T-shirt, agile pianist fingers thrummed up and down his spine.

Seiya felt Saori pulling him down with her as she sank back into the blankets and promptly followed her lead, covering her body with his whilst still feasting on her luscious lips. When they parted for air, Saori felt herself under the intense scrutiny of Seiya's ardent gaze and forgot to breathe altogether. His looking felt very much like his touching, like a promise of things he intended to do to her, and it generated a frisson of excitement that shook her to the core.

Hooking her thumbs on the belt-loops of Seiya's jeans, she pulled him closer, wanting to feel more of him and seeking some form of relief from the yearning bubbling feverishly inside her. Guided by desire, she trailed her lips from his throat to his ear, bestowing soft nips and teasing licks along the taut lines on his neck. Seiya's heart raced relentlessly, everything she was doing was driving him insane with want. His hips moved of their own accord as he started pressing up against her center, seeking some reprieve of his own.

"Take this off," she heatedly whispered in the Saint's ear while her hands tugged at his T-shirt. Saori's wish was his command, and he quickly discarded the offending piece of clothing, throwing it to some forgotten corner of the roof.

A fresh pang of arousal ravaged through Saori when she looked at Seiya, shirtless and winded and staring at her with what had to be the most indecent case of bedroom eyes. With a strained groan she captured his lips with hers in a bruising kiss. He wound one arm around her waist, his denim-clad hips helplessly grinding against her heat. Her hands roamed freely along his chiseled torso, clutching at his sides and back in the same rhythm of his thrusts.

"By Olympus... Seiya..." She whimpered breathlessly, to which he responded with an unintelligible grunt. His head dipped towards her cleavage, ravenously kissing and licking whatever skin was accessible by the generous décolletage of her dress. The delicious friction that built up between their bodies was becoming unbearable, for both of them. He hurriedly hiked up her skirt up to her waist, and she frantically picked at the button on his jeans.

Pain came over her again and she flopped back on the pillows in cold sweat. Seiya sighed dejectedly, he hated seeing what the damn bracelet was doing to her. If there was a way, he'd rather take the burden of wearing it, if only so he wouldn't have to see the suffering on her face. Maybe a way to transfer the pain to him instead? Or maybe...

He asked gently as he held her, "I wanna try something. Trust me?"

"Implicitly," she replied in between gasps of pain, somewhat perplexed by why he'd want to ask her that at such a time.

Lying beside her, Seiya pulled Saori into his arms and curled his body around her. Then, he leaned his forehead against hers and closed his eyes. Feeling the warmth of her presence and her familiar scent surrounding him, he focused on the purest love that she incited in him, the kind of love that made him want to hold her, cherish her, make her happy, and wake up every day in her arms. The same feeling that pushed him to achieve the impossible in order to aid her in battle time and again. It was with his heart overflowing with tenderness and love that he flared his Cosmos.

Saori felt herself surrounded by the soothing warmth of Seiya's Cosmos, enveloping her in a fluffy blanket of pure energy. This was so much different from the usually aggressive aura that she would sense emanating from him in the battlefield, she could practically feel his love in waves, washing over her and alleviating her pain. Golden tendrils swirled around her like a gentle caress, invigorating her and nullifying the painful effects of the bracelet.

"Feel better?" he asked her, eager to know if his idea had worked.

"The pain is gone... For now at least," she replied tentatively, taking in a few deep breaths without feeling the suffocating burden of the bracelet's drain. "How did you...? I didn't know you could do that."

Seiya shrugged. "Until five minutes ago, I didn't know either. I guess you inspire me." He smiled gleefully at her, happy to have been able to block the bracelet's power.

Saori was overjoyed. Seiya had made a miracle happen once again. The bracelet wasn't completely disabled, she could feel it, but this was more effective than anything she'd tried to dispel it since being cursed with it. It gave her renewed hope that together they would overcome this threat. With her heart brimming with love and gratitude, she hugged him tight.

"You always have this way of giving me hope no matter what stands in our way. Thank you, Seiya." Blue eyes shimmered with emotion. Brown eyes smiled warmly in response. "I love you," she said, her voice trembling with emotion, then took Seiya's face in her delicate hands and pulled him in for a searing kiss.

On the more practical side of things, the bracelet would no longer keep interrupting what they'd been trying to do all evening. With that in mind, they decided not to waste another minute.

_**Want so much in this life, there's so much to be**_

_**We sail through our youth so impatiently**_

_**Until we see that the years move along**_

_**And soldiers and heroes come home and they carry a song**_

_**Don't live in forgotten times, may this always remind**_

_**You of the sea under the skies through looking glass**_

Their lips still avidly locked together, Saori pushed the Saint towards the sea of blankets and pillows. Threading his fingers into her silken hair, Seiya slowly lay down on his back, bringing her along with him. When they parted for air, Saori sat up and reached for the straps of her dress, sliding them from her shoulders. Then she thought better of it and decided to pull her dress all the way off.

Seiya gulped soundly at the vision revealed to him, enticing that all too familiar hunger again. She reached behind her back to unclasp her bra, but Seiya quickly sprung to action and stopped her. "Allow me," he requested, while with one hand he deftly unclasped the garment. Slowly he peeled it off, licking his lips in anticipation as the treasure concealed by white silk and lace was gradually revealed to him.

He lay back for a moment to take her all in. The throbbing in his pants intensified. He was awe-struck by the vision of Saori looming above him, smiling so lovingly, framed by a backdrop of a thousand bright stars, with the moonlight casting an eerie glow to her nude body. Enthralled, he caressed her face with a feather-light touch.

"Beautiful..." Seiya whispered without barely noticing it. Though he was keenly aware of how gorgeous she already was, at that moment she looked particularly bewitching.

Carefully, reverently, he cupped her full, firm breasts, relishing how nicely they weighed in his powerful hands. Saori arched her back, watching through hooded eyelids as he lavished her sensitive mounds with affection. Seiya tenderly circled his arms around her in a warm embrace, sighing in appreciation of the feel of skin against skin, of her hardened nipples poking on his solid chest. She kissed him ravenously, hands franticly clutching and feeling his muscles ripple under her touch. One of his hands entangled in her hair, fingertips trailed down her spine. The sensation of his brazen touch mixed with the silkiness of her own hair gliding along her nude back gave her goosebumps.

The Saint took hold of Saori's waist and rolled them over so he could be on top. The rough material of his jeans rubbed on her bare thighs. A breathless moan tumbled past her lips when his still-confined hardness brushed dangerously close to the apex between her legs.

Seiya covered their bodies with a sheet before his lips descended on her skin. Saori could distinguish the shape of his head traveling down her body from underneath the blanket, but couldn't see exactly what he intended to do. She was relegated to simply feel. Feel his calloused, experienced hands clutching and caressing her most sensitive areas, with the intimate knowledge of someone who spent sleepless nights learning every secret that her body had to offer. Feel the warm softness of his lips, as they drew that familiar pattern of stars that composed the Sagittarius constellation on her torso.

Once again he started with Alnasl, the tip of the arrow, by languidly suckling on her left breast. Saori grabbed fistfuls of the sheet underneath her, trying to control her body's reactions to his sensuous touch. Seiya vocalized low in his throat, relishing the delectable taste of her supple skin.

He trailed a row of three kisses on her sternum, one for each of the Kaus stars forming the constellation's bow. He gently nuzzled her cleavage before moving on to the next star, Nunki, for which he playfully nibbled the underside of her right breast. For Albadah, the head of the archer, he slowly dragged his lips along the contour of her soft mound, then circled the areola with the tip of his tongue before engulfing as much of her in his mouth as he could, sucking rhythmically. The smooth body pinned under him writhed more and more erratically with each swipe of his tongue. A shrill whimper rang in his ears. The corner of Seiya's mouth curled into a smirk at how responsive to his caresses Saori was.

While his lips worshipped her front, his hands didn't idle. They would slowly travel up and down her sides, drawing lazy patterns here and there, caressing and fondling whatever patch of skin they could get a hold of.

He worked his way along her upper body methodically, knowing all the places that made her shiver and making sure to hit each and every one of them with his kisses. To represent the Ascella star, he nuzzled her solar plexus before giving it a lingering kiss. For Rukbat, he gave her navel a playful flick with his tongue, causing her to jump slightly in response to the ticklish sensation.

Saori was trembling with unfettered need, knowing all too well which stars of the constellation still remained: Arkab Prior and Arkab Posterior, the two southernmost stars. Seiya traced the path to Arkab Prior by ghosting his lips along her waistline, then he gently bit on her left hipbone, soothing the area with his tongue afterwards. From there he veered further south, and Saori could feel his warm breath on her inner thigh. 'Arkab Posterior...' She thought with anticipation as his face hovered dangerously close to her dripping wet center. Her right hand meandered under the covers to thread her fingers into his thick hair, massaging his scalp with barely restrained urgency, silently pleading with him to carry on. Teasingly he nuzzled her inner thigh, building her excitement to a fever-pitch. His index finger pulled the crotch of her panties to the side. Saori held her breath. A heartbeat later, his mouth was on her.

Saori's back arched off the ground. A voiceless scream burned in her throat as Seiya slowly worked his tongue between her folds. He lapped at the slickness he found there, then teased her most sensitive spot with the tip of his tongue.

She panted and squirmed, her glazed-over eyes were trained on the Sagittarius constellation shining in the dark sky as Seiya pleasured her with his mouth. She bit the back of her left hand in an attempt to muffle her moans, while her right kept on massaging his scalp, further encouraging his ministrations. Seiya took hold of her wrist and pulsed more of his Cosmos onto her, whilst still zealously working her nether region. 'There's no way in Hades that I'm letting the damned bracelet interrupt us one more time,' he told himself with steely resolve.

Saori fisted the sheets in her left hand, her hips jerked in abandon as her body tried to cope with the intense heat that both seared her skin and melted her from within. She whimpered in protest when Seiya disengaged his lips, only to lose it again when he pulled her panties all the way off, gripped her quivering thighs and draped them over his shoulders, granting him unrestricted access to her heat.

Sapphire eyes snapped wide open when she felt a warm, slick tongue ease its way inside her. He was relentless in his efforts, enthralling her in the ebb and flow of his licks, sucks and thrusts. Her breathing was coming out in short, ragged gasps. Her hips bucked and he had to pin them down with his hands in order to keep at it. Her body tensed up as she tried to brace herself.

"Seiya..." She called desperately but he paid her no mind. "By the gods, Seiya, I... Mmmm!" Saori's last conscious thought was to grab a pillow to cover her mouth with, lest she scream her release into the night for the Sanctuary to hear. She glanced at the stars one last time before her eyes forced themselves shut, but she could swear that she could still see the heavens shining bright under her closed eyelids. Her head tumbled back against the pillows, her body relaxing in fitful spasms as her mind returned to Earth.

Some far corner of her conscience registered Seiya lightly kissing his way up her body. She opened her eyes just in time to see his head popping out from under the sheets.

"Hi," the Saint greeted her with a grin, causing Saori to snicker in between labored gasps. He lay on his side, one hand idly caressing her stomach, while the other supported his head as he watched her, beaming wide. There were few things that he loved to see more than Saori sprawled out, chest heaving and eyes glazed while she gradually came down from an orgasm that he'd been responsible for.

"Come here," she beckoned with a beatific smile once she'd recovered. He moved closer so their faces were level and she pulled him in for a torrid kiss. A growl rumbled deep in Seiya's throat when her hand drifted into his jeans and stroked him slowly but with purpose. A dusky-rose flush rose on Saori's neck and a new tidal wave of arousal washed over her as she felt him, hard with desire and pulsing with vigor in her hand. They exchanged a brief, blazing glance and, with a few deft movements by two pairs of hands, his pants were out of the way.

Seiya aligned his engorged erection with Saori's heat and dipped his head to capture her lips in a sweet kiss. He slowly entered her, only breaking eye contact when they both threw their heads back and moaned blissfully. They took a minute to just enjoy the connection.

'Finally...' he thought with a hiss. Finally after hours of buildup, here they were and by Olympus did it feel amazing. Seiya could never get over how wonderfully tight she felt around him, how her hands would roam his body, loving him with all she was.

'Heavens...' Saori couldn't get over how great it felt to be so deeply and intimately connected to him. She pulled him down for another kiss, letting her lips show how he made her feel.

Back and forth he moved, in a nice and slow rhythm. She rolled her hips to meet him halfway. He grunted softly with each thrust.

Soft sighs and whispered words of love filled the air. Hands fondled and caressed, lips kissed and tasted. They found themselves in a state of mutual surrender. Their lovemaking was slow and tender, as if they wanted to stretch the moment for as long as possible.

Seiya interlaced their fingers together, then a golden glow enveloped their bodies. Saori felt a warm, loving Cosmos burning bright inside, a Cosmos unlike her own.

"Seiya..." Saori gasped at this new sensation, her body contorting in pleasure.

"Does it feel OK?" He asked, kissing her forehead tenderly.

"Yesss... More than OK," she replied, winding one leg around his hip.

"Tonight it's just you and me, nothing else will interrupt us," he told her with determination, deepening his thrusts and intensifying his Cosmos, but keeping the same leisurely pace.

"I'm close..." she informed him with a strained moan.

"I can feel it. You feel so good, Saori... So good..." his eyes squeezed shut as he tried to control the pressure building inside him. Every fiber of his being screamed for release, but he didn't want to give in just yet.

"Seiya... Seiya, look at me..." she asked with ragged breath and he pried his eyes open. "I love you, Seiya... I lov-", and then it hit her. Her voice died in her throat, her mouth was agape but no sound was coming out of it, as a small universe exploded inside of her. It felt like his Cosmos was causing stars to be born, galaxies be formed. She looked straight into his deep brown eyes, and he could see the myriad of emotions playing right in front of him, louder than any words ever could.

"Saori... Oh by the gods, my Saori..." the name came unbidden from Seiya's lips as his climax joined hers.

They collapsed in a heap of tangled limbs, chests heaving and muscles quaking. Seiya rolled on his back, bringing Saori to rest on top of him, wanting to feel her body fluttering in the lattice of his arms.

_**Let's make this our story**_

_**Let's live in the glory**_

_**Time it fades away, precious as a song**_

_**'Cause someday we'll be gone**_

Fifteen minutes later, they could be found in that same position, sighing contentedly and watching the stars again. Saori raised her head and glanced down at him, distractedly tracing patterns on his chest in deep thought.

"Seiya, if I don't make it..." Saori started talking, but Seiya was having none of it.

"You WILL make it," he said emphatically.

"But IF I don't, I want you to know. Every single day since you came back I've thanked fate for this new lease at happiness that I've been granted with you. If this is how it ends, the time we've had together is what I'm most thankful for. I love you, Seiya. Now more than ever."

"Saori, I know that our lives don't allow us to dream about the future much... But I want to grow old and gray with you." He said with the utmost seriousness, grasping the hand she had on his chest. He slid his thumb across her annular finger whilst burning a tiny bit of his Cosmos, creating a band of golden energy on her digit, as if it were a ring. The meaning was not lost on Saori, who felt a lump lodging in her throat and tears forming in the corners of her eyes at his heartfelt confession. "Even if I can't promise that everything will work out in the end, I swear that I'll do everything in my power and beyond to ensure this doesn't end here."

"And I promise that I'll fight until my last breath. For our sake, and for the sake of humanity, we'll get through this together," she gave him a teary assurance and they sealed their promises with a kiss.

As the night went on, they kept holding and caressing each other while sharing soft kisses with the intimacy of longtime lovers. Saori tried to not fall asleep, but at Seiya's gentle coaxing she dozed off in his arms. Seiya stayed awake, keeping watch over her and flaring his Cosmos to soothe her whenever he saw the bracelet's eerie glow. It was the best night of sleep she'd had in several days.

_**Cradling stones hold fire bright**_

_**As we watch the glow of the morning light**_

The Sun started to rise over the eastern mountains, painting the dark blue sky with soft hues of pink and gold.

"Saori... Wake up, beautiful," he called her, gently nudging her awake.

"Uh... Don't want to move. Feels nice," she mumbled, snuggling up closer to him, still feeling the sluggishness of a well-loved body. He tried to suppress a groan at the feeling of her nude form pressed up to him, all soft, and smooth, and... 'Don't go there... Whatever you do, don't go there,' he berated himself, gathering any self-control that was left in him.

"It feels great on my end too, but I think you wanna see this." She groggily opened her eyes, a bit disoriented to her surroundings still, gasping in surprise at the beautiful sunrise that greeted her.

"It's amazing," she smiled sleepily as they witnessed the dawn of a new day. Then she hugged her lover lovingly and whispered, "This whole night has been wonderful. Thank you for sharing it with me."

Seiya tightened his arms around her and said, "Always. I'll always want to spend moments like this with you." While the rising Sun warmed their bodies, they exchanged lazy kisses that warmed their souls. "We should probably head inside," he suggested, standing up and stretching languidly. Saori held her breath as she admired Seiya's form, so muscular and toned to perfection, wearing nothing but sunlight and that cheerful smile that she so loved. His complete lack of modesty astonished her at times, but right now, when her mouth felt dry as she scrutinized every inch, she was grateful for it.

Seiya was oblivious to her ogling as he moved about, gathering the previously discarded pieces of clothing. He retrieved his underwear and put it on, then gathered Saori's clothes and handed them over. Once they were both dressed, he picked Saori up and leapt from the roof, trying to land as softly as possible in order to not jostle the precious cargo in his arms too much. He considered cleaning up the blankets and pillows strewn about the roof, but decided on doing it on his way back.

Inside the Sagittarius house, Seiya made a beeline for the bedroom with the intention of getting ready for the day. Saori glanced at the clock on a nightstand, it read 6:07am. It was still very early, they had some more time for themselves. She simply wasn't ready to let go of him yet. With that in mind, she asked, "I'm going to take a shower. Join me?"

"Lead the way, my lady," he smiled easily and stepped aside to make way for her. To his surprise, Saori undressed on the spot, leaving her garments on the bed, and walked to the bathroom completely naked. Seiya's eyes followed her hungrily and then his body decided to move, discarding his own clothes as he went and leaving a trail leading up to the bathroom.

When he entered the bathroom, Saori was already under the running shower shampooing her hair. Steam was starting to fog the stall's glass door. He entered the glass-enclosed stall and hugged her from behind, releasing a long, drawn-out sigh. "Hmmm I wish every morning could be like this..." he murmured against her shoulder. Her head turned around in response and her lips sought his, tongues mingling freely. "Can you pass the shampoo, please?"

He washed his hair while Saori was busy applying conditioner to hers. Once again, Seiya seemed oblivious to the pair of eyes roaming unbridled across his glistening naked form. As he rinsed the shampoo off, Saori took a sudden interest in the suds that capriciously traveled from his trapezium, along his well-delineated back, lingering on a hard-as-steel butt-cheek, then continuing its journey down his incredibly toned thighs and then happily down the shower drain. Her eyes darted back up to his shoulders to watch the spectacle again. He suddenly turned so she faced his side, just as the suds slid down his abs and then, 'Oh my...', was all she could think as her bottom lip became trapped under her teeth.

This time, he caught her staring. Saori's eyes met his with a blush and he smiled rakishly. "Come over here," Seiya requested, pulling Saori's hand so she clashed against his hard body with a squeal. He grabbed a bar of soap and washcloth, then decided to set the washcloth aside and let his bare hands do the work instead.

Using the soap he lathered up his hands, then he proceeded to diligently wash every inch of her soft skin. He started with her back, gliding his hands from her shoulders to the small of her back, then up to her shoulders again, repeating the motion a couple more times. Seiya playfully kissed the tip of her nose, then her cheek, while his soapy hands squeezed a different pair of cheeks below her waist.

Saori yelped at Seiya's brazen touch, but he just smiled innocently and kept on washing her. His hands travelled up and down her sides, from her hips to just under her arms, fingertips deliberately grazing the sides of her breasts at every pass.

Seiya paused his ministrations to lather up his hands some more and Saori used the reprieve to gather her bearings. His teasing touches were exciting her far too quickly, throwing a wrench in the plans she had for him. Plans, yes, because from the moment she saw him naked on the rooftop that morning she decided that she wanted this to happen. To have him naked under the shower, to touch him, to feel him touching her. Only so far, she hadn't been able to do much touching, and she wanted to, very much so.

He gently rubbed her shoulders, then ventured lower, cupping her breasts in his lathered up hands. His thumbs circled her nipples, he watched unabashedly as they quickly hardened up for him. He directed her under the spray to wash off the soap and it was his turn to stare at the foamy swirls that cascaded down her breasts, her stomach, her legs.

Kneeling in front of her, he took one of her feet and placed it on his bent knee so he could wash her legs. Slowly he glided the soap up and down the offered limb, then he did the same with just his hand, giving special attention to her thighs. He repeated the same with the other leg, only when he was finished he placed a kiss on her calf, then another on her knee, her inner thigh, and then...

Saori took the hand that he had on her waist and pulled him up so they were eye-level. Seiya was undeterred, deciding instead to use his mouth to kiss her senseless while his fingers delved between her legs. She was drenched, and the water had nothing to do with it.

Her breath hitched and Seiya smiled into their kiss, biting her lower lip lustfully. The soap was dropped on the floor and he braced his free hand on the wall behind Saori, effectively trapping her between it and the shower glass. His calloused fingers explored her leisurely, teasingly. When his index finger slipped inside, her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she had half a mind to just let him take her.

It took a lot of effort, but she managed to wrap her fingers around his wrist and pull his hand away.

"Something wrong?" He asked her, quirking one eyebrow.

"Yes. It's my turn," Saori told Seiya with a mirthful grin, reaching down to grab the bar of soap. She lathered her hands up and slid them along his broad chest, feeling his laughter bubbling inside. Then, she caressed his shoulders, massaging away any knots she found on the hard muscles there, eliciting sighs of approval from him. Touching his arms appreciatively, she marveled at the contours where deltoid and bicep met. Seiya decided to play along and flexed his arms with a knowing smirk, and Saori delighted at the feeling of those muscles of his arms rippling powerfully under her touch. Bold hands trailed down to his abs, tracing the outlines of his 8-pack. Her left hand traveled back up to the nape of his neck and pulled him into a steamy kiss. Her right hand went in the opposite direction, reaching below his waist and seizing his throbbing erection. Seiya moaned into the kiss as she stroked him deliberately.

When they parted, Saori chewed on her bottom lip then smiled at him lasciviously for a brief second before her kisses ventured lower. She mirrored his actions from the previous night, stringing a pattern of kisses all over his torso. One kiss on his chest, right above where his heart pounded away violently. A row of three open-mouthed kisses, starting under his chin, to the hollow on his throat, finishing at the center of his chest. A teasing bite on his right pectoral muscle. A kiss on his left oblique. A tickling brush of a tongue on his lower abs...

"Saori...?" Seiya croaked as her intent became clear. He was now painfully hard, and she was so close, he could feel her breath on him.

"Shhh... Consider this a parting gift," Saori replied and then she was on him, driving him insane with the moist warmth of her mouth.

"Yessss..." He hissed between clenched teeth. She teasingly licked him once, twice, and... What was his name again? What day of the week was it? It seemed like the blood-flow to his brain had stopped and he couldn't think of anything other than what was going on below his waist.

Mustering the will to make his body obey him, Seiya brought one hand to caress Saori's face and moved her damp hair out of the way so he could see what she was doing to him. He massaged the nape of her neck with trembling fingers in encouragement. Her caresses gradually got bolder. She softly suckled on the head while teasing the tip with a flick of her tongue. His hoarse groans reverberated on the bathroom walls. Hot water pelted his back. He clawed on the tile wall in front of him with his free hand, but the slippery surface provided very little for him to anchor himself with. She took him in further. His head dropped forward and he gritted his teeth. Tension built up in his body, taut like a pulled bowstring, ready to snap. She moaned and applied more suction. He all but roared, completely at her mercy.

It was with no small amount of self-control that Seiya used the hand he had on Saori's nape to gingerly pull her from his length. Faster then she could blink, he reached down, picked her up and pressed her against the bathroom wall. Still winded, he touched his forehead with hers and took a moment for the blood to rush back to his head and for the stars to clear from his vision.

When he recovered some control, he looked deep into her eyes and said, "Let's save that for a welcome back gift. For when this battle is over and we're here again. Right now, I want to feel you," his voice had a breathless urgency to it as he lifted her by her thighs, wrapping her legs around his hips. "All of you," he pleaded, his eyes burning with intense urgency. His hand slipped between them to position himself at her entrance and he held still. She gave him a curt nod, too transfixed to speak, her usually clear blue eyes now darkened by desire. With a powerful flex of his rear muscles, his hips surged forward and he swiftly buried himself inside her.

Saori's high-pitched scream of delight sounded like sweet music to Seiya's ears as he started thrusting vigorously.

"More..." She moaned brokenly and he groaned out loud.

"You have no idea... What you do to me," he growled in her ear, his vice-grip on her waist nearly reaching the point of bruising, and started pounding away with hard, deep thrusts that sucked the air out of her lungs each time.

"Sweet Aphrodite..." She moaned as her eyes fluttered closed, holding on to him for dear life as things spiraled further out of control.

Blood thundered in their ears, hearts hammered in their chests. They moved with a fury, racing to the edge in each other's arms. It was a stark contrast to the night prior, when they were slow and gentle, dragging out the pleasure so it could last as long as possible. This was different. Time was short. They needed it fast, and hard. Their impending separation, drove their desperation to feel more, touch more, kiss more, crave for more.

Everything was hot, wet, and steamy, and yet, there was still that ever-present undercurrent of care and devotion that they had for each other. It was in the way that Seiya placed his hand on the back of her head to keep it from hitting the tile wall. In the way that Saori massaged his shoulders trying to soothe the strain of carrying her. In the way that their lips kept seeking each other, labored breaths mingling in the midst of feverish kisses. It was definitely in the way that Seiya transferred his loving Cosmos to her even in the throes of blind passion.

Seiya's lustful grunts close to her ear spurred her on. When his thrusts repeatedly rubbed on a particularly sensitive spot, her nails dug deep into his shoulders and upper back. She flexed her leg muscles around his hips, trying to help speed up his thrusts even more. Their lips clashed, tongues desperately battling as their bodies got ready to explode.

"Oh gods! Seiya! Seiyaaaaa!" She wrenched her mouth from his and screamed, fingernails digging deeper on his back.

Feeling her clamping around him was the last straw to send Seiya over the edge.

"Ooohhh... Saoriii... Aaarghh..." he groaned loudly, his vision getting blurry. One hard thrust later, his release took over him and he pressed his body flush against Saori, kissing her savagely as their bodies shuddered uncontrollably.

It took some time, but eventually Seiya's breathing evened out and his body obeyed him again. "W-Wait..." Saori asked shakily before he put her back on her feet. Her legs still trembled and she couldn't control them. Seiya laughed joyfully against her neck, more than content with waiting for her wobbly limbs to settle. Once she was able to stand, they stayed under the shower spray locked in an embrace, still hazy from the afterglow.

A few minutes later, they turned the shower off and stepped out of the stall to towel off.

"Seiya, your back is all scratched!" Saori exclaimed alarmed, pointing at the tiny furrows left by her nails. "I'm sorry. Do you want me to heal it?" She offered, suddenly feeling guilty of what she'd done in the heat of the moment.

"Nope, leave it be. It brings good memories," he wiggled his eyebrows at her and winked. He was a Saint after all, and those little scratches weren't nearly enough to hinder his fighting prowess. Besides, in a way they would remind him of what had just transpired and help him focus on what awaited for him back home.

Saori rolled her eyes. "Fine. At least let me kiss it to make it better?"

"Like I'd ever say no to one of your kisses..." He smiled at her over his shoulder, and she took that as a 'yes'. Standing on her tip-toes, she tenderly kissed his back than wound her arms around his chest from behind, leaning the side of her head between his shoulder blades. She sighed contentedly, hearing his heartbeat and feeling his chest expand and contract as he breathed in deeply.

Saori glanced at the mirror by the sink, where the shower steam had begun to condense, revealing their reflection. She examined their mirrored images contemplatively. Standing there, stripped from all Cloths and godly attires, they were simply a man and a woman in love. Simply human, perfectly imperfect. Yet, it was not so. For when they stepped outside the walls of this house, she would be a goddess waging war against her sister and he would be her most loyal Saint, rushing into battle, and there were no guarantees that either would make it out alive. No guarantees that the last hours would ever get a chance to repeat themselves.

Seiya captured her gaze through their reflection and held it. His hands squeezed hers in understanding. He shared the same fear as she did, of what tomorrow may or may not bring, but just as she'd told him the night before, he was thankful for what they had already had. Even if it were sparse moments here and there, he'd never need more than what she could offer. And so they'd carry on with their duties, while raring for the next peaceful span of time that they'd have together, however far away or how brief it may be. And when that time came, they would seize the moment and throw themselves at it with ardor and passion. Like they just had.

Seiya gave her hands a light kiss and they made their way back to the bedroom. As they re-entered the room, he picked up the trail of clothes he'd left behind and threw them in a hamper. Then, he went to the dresser and put on a fresh set. Which looked exactly like the ones he'd been wearing before... Saori got dressed again in the meantime and was brushing her hair. When she was done, she let out a yawn.

"Why don't you take a nap? We still have a little bit of time," Seiya offered as the clock read 7:42am.

"Sounds great. You tired me out," she commented, but before he could apologize, she gave him a quick kiss. "Thank you."

Seiya chuckled and said, "Believe me, it was MY pleasure. I should be the one thanking you instead."

"Hmmm... You can thank me by joining me here." Saori smiled sweetly at him, and he couldn't say no. Their cardio love-making in the bathroom had left him lethargic too, and a short nap sounded fantastic, especially given the company at hand. Seiya settled in bed and spooned her from behind. The last thing he remembered before sleep claimed him was breathing in her freshly-washed scent.

_**Someday our bones here they will lie**_

_**And so we sing as the years move along**_

_**And soldiers and heroes come home and they carry a song**_

Seiya woke up at mid-morning, realizing that there was no more delaying the inevitable. He got out of bed, then used his cloth-stone and donned the Sagittarius Cloth. He took a glance at Saori, who was still sleeping peacefully in his bed. Not having the heart to wake her up, he lifted her in his arms and carried her to the back entrance. As he walked towards Athena's residence, Saori curled up to him in her sleep.

Upon their arrival, Seiya quickly briefed the other Gold Saints of what they'd discovered, then he took Saori to her chambers and gently laid her on her bed. He squeezed her hand before standing back up, but she woke up and softly pulled him back.

Saori rubbed her thumb over Seiya's annular finger, just as he'd done the previous night, and whispered sleepily, "I want it too. Please, stay safe for me."

"I promise. I'll wait for you at Pallasbelda. But for now, rest well." He kissed her forehead and slowly slid her eyelids closed with his fingertips. "I love you." He stood there, watching for a second as she drifted off. His heart ached to stay by her side, holding her, cherishing her, and soothing her pain away. He hated leaving her there like that, but he had to, for the greater good. For peace and justice. For love. For the love that bound them together, for more nights like the one they'd just shared. For the future of the planet. For _their_ future, together. With those reasons swirling in his mind and strengthening his resolve, he turned towards the doorway and left for another battle.

_**Let's make this our story**_

_**Let's live in the glory**_

_**Time it fades away, precious as a song**_

_**'Cause someday we'll be gone**_

_The End_

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

**Author's Notes:**

- Whew! That was a long one. I hope you all enjoyed my latest attempt at sating my inner fangirl. If you liked it, please leave a review, constructive criticism and whatnot. :-)

**- **About the Sagittarius Constellation (for the astronomy buffs out there): Different sources adopt different asterisms for the Sagittarius constellation, the "teapot" being chief among them. For this story I have used an asterism that depicts the archer, so some of the stars I use are not part of the oft-used teapot.


End file.
